Three dragons, three banners
by NBLTEAM
Summary: Jon Snow, now Stark, rules the North after Stannis and his daughter Shireen both perished. He marches on the Riverlands, and his half-sister, Sansa Stark, now joins him as Lady protector of the Vale. In the south, a man claiming to be Aegon Targaryen VI, has the force of Dorne and the Stormlands behind him. And in the east, Daenerys Targaryen is coming with her dragons and armies.


**Prologue**

Petyr Baelish had no idea how this could have happened. It was some dark sorcery. Robert Arryn, Sweetrobin was possessed somehow, and his plans had gone to ruin. Sweetrobin had named Sansa Stark his new lord protector, on charges that Petyr Baelish had killed Lysa Arryn, he overheard him saying it to Harry the heir. They were both on trial, him and Harry. He tried to manipulate Sansa into marrying Harry, it was best for his plans and after she'd get the North he could have killed Sansa if she wouldn't marry him, Petyr Baelish. He could have faked Alayne's death to bring out Sansa for who she is, and then get himself heir to both the North and the Vale, he'd have three of the seven kingdoms just like that. He told Harry who she really was, and that he'd be made the most powerful ruler in the seven kingdoms if he were to marry Sansa, if he didn't like her he could just kill her. During some of their conversations, he realized that Harry's falcon acted differently, like it was staring at him. He didn't pay attention to it at first but... then Robert Arryn started to act strangely. Sansa had locked herself in her room, day and night, only coming out during meals. _She was scheming_. Even now, during their trial, she wasn't present.

His plans had started to go to ruin, once he learned that Stannis Baratheon had died in the battle on the ice, and Jon Snow, no, _Jon Stark_ now, had taken the North with his army, and has been crowned King in the North from Robb Stark's will. Sansa would never fight against him. Nevertheless, vicious rumors spreaded that he wouldn't even kill prisoners of war, only sending them to the wall. They said he had dark magic, that he came back from the dead and he'd brought giants and wildlings to fight for him, even his direwolf looked unnatural, with red eyes and never making a sound. Even then, the Northern lords and his giants followed him south with his right hand, Howland Reed, who was said to dabble in dark magic as well. Petyr had lost everything North of the Twins, after Jon Stark had raised 15,000 Northmen for his cause. _It should be impossible_. The North had been drained of manpower.

He didn't believe in the stories of dark magic, but what was happening to Robert Arryn was something even he could not understand. The boy wasn't clever enough on his own to have such wits. Even with the Blackfish at his side, who had came back from Riverrun to serve the Vale once again he couldn't know about these things. Petyr Baelish's trial was a farce, he'd tried to have a trial by combat but _Sweetrobin_ would have none of it. He asked for Sansa's presence to decide what should be done, yet Robert Arryn simply said she was too sickly and entrusted him with the procedure of the trial. He was being outplayed by a boy, whose motivations were unclear, apart from seeing people fly from the moon door. He knew if Sansa was there he could manipulate her into giving him his rightful place.

"I want them both thrown out of the moon door! I want to see them fly as well as Harry's falcon!" Sweetrobin said, laughing. Petyr would have none of it, he couldn't believe what was happening as he was being dragged towards the moon door, first Harry Hardyng, and now before it was his turn, he looked into Robert Arryn's eyes, _Sweetrobin_. His smile, it wasn't his, it was someone else's smile. It was the smile of someone happy at his demise. _Sansa_. Somehow he knew it was her, he didn't believed in the story of skinchangers, but it was true. It had been her, who was in Robert's falcon during their conversatins, and it had been her, who was controlling Robert Arryn, somehow, it was why she wasn't there.

As he was being thrown out of the moon door, he shouted "SANSA!" as in one last ditched effort to stop her from killing him. All he'd accomplished over these years since he left Riverrun, was gone. And now, now it had all fallen. Now, there was only the fall.


End file.
